This invention relates to sill cock assemblies and more particularly to a sill cock assembly impervious to the detrimental effects of freezing conditions and intended to extend through an enclosure wall from a fluid inlet connection located on the interior of the wall to an outlet connection located exterior of the wall with the sill cock assembly having pressure relief means to allow fluid communication inwardly through the valve in the event of freezing and having a corrugated wall to provide expansion during freezing.
Prior sill cock assemblies would burst or crack due to freezing if a hose or other apparatus was left attached to the nozzle in cold weather thereby preventing draining of the water. Freezing would normally occur initially in the outlet nozzle and progress through the nozzle, and through the conduit and valve of the assembly. As the water progressively freezes inwardly through the sill cock assembly, the remaining water trapped in the assembly is pressurized due to the expansion during freezing and puts great pressure on the interior end of the assembly causing bursting or cracking.